


Extra Workout

by Blankedgaze



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Muscles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: The sole enrollee at Rainbow Mika's new wrestling academy, a naive young woman gets some extremely hands-on teaching from Mika and her huge futa cock, filling her holes with "muscle spirit." A request.





	Extra Workout

Mika Nanakawa or Rainbow Mika as she was more famously known to the world of professional wrestling loved the trill that went through her while she was in the ring and she wanted to share that passion with a new generation of wrestlers. So in her haste she decided to open her own academy to teach others the ways and magic of the ring. Or at least that was her plan.

It's been a few months since she had opened the school but a this point she was only left with one student. A young woman by the name of Yuki had stuck with her to this point. While Mika was sad to see so many bow out she was determined to be the best teacher she could for Yuki.

Currently they were out on the track running laps and after finishing the tenth lap Mika felt it was time for a break. Looking at poor Yuki the girl was panting up a storm as she sat on the bleachers trying to catch her breath. Her normally free hanging raven hair was tied up in a pony tail. All the work keeping up with Mika's regimen had given her a nice fit body of her own. Mika noticed that as Yuki's sweat soaked white t-shirt showed off the red and black sports bra that held her modest B-cup breasts under it. Yuki was also starting to get some abs her but she was still a ways off from getting to Mika's level.

Seeing how well Yuki was moving along, Mika decided to give her a present. “Yuki.” the girl immanently shot straight up when she heard her teacher call her name.

“Um yes Miss Mika!” she tried answering clearly but it was obvious she was still drained from the run.

“Relax Yuki, I was just going to tell you in light of how well you been doing I think you earned the rest of the day off.” Mika said with a joyful confidence as her hands rested on her hips.

“Really, Miss Mika? But you always said you should never skip training if possible?” Yuki asked back a bit confused.

“While that's true I've also said to enjoy the little things too. And a little time for yourself is always good.” Mika countered.

Yuki nodded with agreement at her teacher's words. “Well one more lap and we can head back to the school.” Yuki's head dropped at the idea of another lap but she got up and followed Mika around the track again before they head back.

Once they got back Yuki went to get showered while Mika went to her office first to take care of a few things. By the time she had finished and made her way to the showers Yuki was finishing getting dressed. They greeted each other as they passed. Afterwards she jumped in the shower. After she got clean and exited the shower back into the changing room. Mika was idly drying her hair as she looked up when she heard a gasp. Looking at the doorway Mika saw Yuki standing there, her mouth agape. Following where the stunned girl was looking. 

Poor Yuki was left in shocked as she looked at the monster hanging between her teacher's legs. Mika never thought much about the fact that she had a dick but thinking on it she figured it would be strange to come across a dickgirl so casually.

Yuki had the biggest crush on Mika. It was the reason she was able to keep up with the crazy workout. Finding out that her celebrity crush was packing girl meat that hung down to her knees was not what she expected to see when she came back. And the dick wasn't all that drew her attention. Watching the water still drip off her well toned body from years of training and matches in the ring. She had many dreams of just laying on those abs of hers and feeling them against hers as Mika wrapped her strong arms her keeping her safe. It dawned on Yuki that she should use this situation to her advantage. Dropping her bag she made her way over to Mika who had not made a single move since Yuki showed up. 

Building up some courage Yuki nervously tried to talk to the blonde woman. “Uh can I Miss Mika?” The poor girl asked pointing at Mika's dick. 

“If you want.” Mika told her nonchalantly. The blonde wrestler took a seat on one of the benches in the bathroom. After Mika got settled Yuki got between her legs and tried wrapping hand around Mika's shaft but with the size of her dick made it obvious that just one hand wouldn't be enough. Yuki could feel the member start to pulse in her hand. She gave it a few testing pumps, the twenty-one year old had very little in the way of sexual experience. And for her to be between the legs of her crush didn't make her hearts beat any less of a jackhammer.

Mika looked down at the girl seeing how nervous she was. Mika smiled at that because she wasn't doing a bad job. The long baby maker started to stand on it's own. Yuki moved her head letting it grow to full mast, a small line of pre-cum was left on the raven haired girl's cheek as it passed.

Taking the hit that what she was doing was working Yuki pulled her shirt off and did the best she could do with her breasts. Bouncing on her knees she let her breasts glide along Mika's shaft. “That's the spirit Mika. Like I taught you go for what you want.” Mika cheered Yuki on while trying to stifle a moan. Spirited on by Mika's words Yuki started to work harder on the impromptu titty fuck. 

Mika had focused so much on training Yuki that she had neglected her own body sexually and was brought to a quick orgasm spraying Yuki down with her hot cum. Thanks to her years of training her stamina left her still hard. Yuki fell back stunned as cum rained down on her. Leaving plenty of white streaks in her hair with some landing on one of her closed eyes. Mika was quick as she bent down to effortlessly pick Yuki up off the tiled floor and took her into one of the shower stalls.

The cold chill of the tile spread through Yuki's body but the girl didn't care. Right now her whole world was the feeling of Mika's strong arms holding her. Mika stuck her dick in Yuki spreading the walls of her wet slit wide. Yuki held back her moan by burying her face between Mika's breasts. The pounding from the blonde wrestler soon made the girl pull her head out. Yuki showing more spirit pushed her head up causing her lips to meet Mika's. As the two made out with Mika never slowing her hips. 

“Yuki you showed a lot of spirit today and I'm going to give you a taste of...” Mika went quiet for a moment before screaming “MY MUSCLE SPIRIT!” as she came hard again filling Yuki with a wonderful warm feeling as she let out her own scream. Mika could see Yuki had used up the last of her energy for the day as she slept calmly in her arms. 

Yuki came too sometime later. She found herself still in Mika's lap in her office a cover on them. “Did you have a good nap?” Yuki eyes went wide as she heard the question. The girl wasn't sure if she was in one of her dreams right now so she only responded with a quite nod. 

“That's good. We can do this more but don't think this will get you out of training.” Mika told her sounding like a stern teacher. Which was funny considering the two of them were still mostly in the nude under the cover. Knowing she would never dream up exercising she knew this was real but figured if exercising allowed her to ride Mika then it was worth it as she snuggled up to Mika.

“Yes Miss Mika.”


End file.
